Black Phoenix
by anacoana
Summary: The Titans are called to battle, and meet a unique enemy with a dark past. This is my first story, so please leave some consrtuctive critisism! Thanks!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One: The Beginning

I do not own any of the Teen Titans, even though I would love to own Raven, Thunder, and Lightning. I am not getting paid for this. This is my first fanfic ever, so please don't be too harsh. Thanks!

It was a normal day in the tower. Robin was working out, Starfire was, well , being Starfire. Cyborg was working on the T-Car, and Raven was meditating. Beast Boy was bored. "Ooohhh" He moaned. "Why doesn't anything _exciting_ ever happen?" Raven opened one eye. "What, being a superhero isn't enough?"

They were sitting in the living room, and Beast Boy was flipping channels. "But that's the _point_" Beast Boy moaned. "We're superheroes, we're supposed to _help _people. Instead there hasn't been anything to do in weeks! And I'm-" A black strip flattened itself around Beast Boy's mouth. "If you say you're bored one more time," Raven said dangerously. "I'm going to put you in so much pain you won't have _time_ to be bored" Beast Boy nodded, and the strip vanished. "But there's nothing to _dooo_" He moaned. A vein pulsed in Raven's head. "Then go out, and find something to do" She said coldly. "If not, go whine somewhere else"

Beast Boy nodded, and headed to his room. He opened the door, and scanned the room. Same boring old room. He flopped on his bed with a sigh. "Why doesn't something exciting ever happen?" He asked the ceiling. As if on cue, a huge explosion rocked the tower. The siren wailed. "Titans, let's move!" Robin yelled. Beast Boy dashed out of his room, and next to Raven. " Here's your excitement" She said grimly. Beast Boy nodded, grinning. Finally! All of them hopped in Cyborg's "baby", and drove into town. "My sensors are reading' off the charts measurements" Cyborg said. "Whatever's causing all this damage has a _lot_ of power." "It doesn't matter" Robin said grimly, clenching his fists. "They're targeting the most heavily populated part of town, endangering countless lives. They have to be stopped." The T-Car stopped, and they all got out.

Buildings were torn up, cars were all over, fires were burning, it was a disaster. "Oh wow" Cyborg breathed. "This is horrible!" Starfire cried. "We must stop whoever is doing such horrible things!" "We will" Robin vowed. "Where's whoever we're supposed to be fighting?" Raven asked. That was a good question. The Titans looked around. There was no monster, and no villain. In fact there was no one in sight.

"Um, where are all the people?" Beast Boy asked, scratching his head. "Good question" Robin said. "I like our town better with people" Cyborg said. "Yes, it is too silent without people in our beloved city" Starfire said. "Let's start a villain hunt" Robin said grimly. "Or monster!" Beast Boy cried. "Shut up Beast Boy" Raven ordered

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------What do you think so Far? I hope you like it! Sorry it's so short, had to hurry. Next one will be longer! Promise! I'll upload the next one as soon as I can, promise! This isn't a romance story, but if you see romance between any of the characters that's cool


	2. Chapter 2

Hi! I am getting no money from this and

I own no one in the teen titans :(

Also, a shout out to XdarkbirdX who helped me figure out how to put chapters in. THANK YOU!

* * *

The Teen Titans walked through the city, finding evidence of the criminal's destruction, but never the criminal. Over all the destruction was a burning red image of a pheonix. It made Robin sick as they passed destroyed buildings and ruined lives. Whoever this monster was, they had to be stopped.

"I'm booored" Beast Boy moaned as they passed yet another burning building.

"I know Beast Boy, but we need to figure out who's doing this to our city. They must be stopped!" Robin said. "Raven, have you ever heard of anyone with powers like these in your books?" Raven shook her head.

"But like Cyborg said, who ever is doing this is very powerful. There's nothing like this in my books"

They passed yet another destroyed building, and Beast Boy realized with horror that it was the pizza place. "No kidding!" He yelled. "What kind of monster would destroy a place of heaven? That's pure _evil!!!!"_

"Friends!" They heard Starfire yell. "Come look! I have found something!" They raced over to Starfire. She was kneeling next to a fallen stop sign. She stood up, and showed them a scrap of fabric. It was pitch-black with part of a blood red B on it. Cyborg took it from her.

"I can scan it, and see where our villain is" He said. But when he put it in the scanner, it disintegrated into dust. They all stared at it for a moment, but were brought back to reality by the sounds of screaming that ripped through the air.

"Titans let's move!" Robin cried. They all raced towards the screams. When they got there, they stared. People were being thrown around by invisible forces, cars were flying, buildings were crashing to the ground, it was chaos. And then black bubbles that looked like Raven's appeared, except they alternated between black and red.

"Dude!" Beast Boy cried. "That is cool! Do ya think it's got something to do with Raven's powers? Ow!" Raven had smacked him.

"It doesn't matter, Titans, go!" Robin cried. They sprang into sort-of battle. They helped people, and punched and blasted the strange bubbles away, while still looking for the villain. The chaos rained around them, but with no one seemingly causing it. Raven began to have doubts. What if Beast Boy had been right for once, and this was her powers flying out of control? Was this really her fault? But it couldn't be. Even her powers didn't cause this much destruction. Suddenly, a black and red disk shot out from behind Raven, and knocked her to the ground.

"Friend!" Starfire cried out, flying over to her. She lifted Raven up, and she coughed weakly.

"The villain" Raven groaned. "He's behind me. The disk came from the shadows" She stood up, and she and Starfire raced into the shadows. They followed the sound of quick, frightened footsteps, until they heard them go into a dead end. "We have you" Raven growled. "You destroyed our city and put my friends in danger. You're going to pay."

"Yes! You must pay for the damage you have caused fiend!" Starfire cried. They raced into the alley, and stopped, shocked. Curled up on the ground was a small little girl in a ripped black and red outfit.

"Please don't hurt me!" She wailed, her face streaked with tears. "I didn't have a choice! I'm so sorry! He made me! I had to! I'm so so so sorry! Please don't hit me! He forced me! I didn't want to, really, I didn't! I'm so sorry!" Then she curled up in a ball, and started crying harder.

* * *

Sorry if it's still too short, I hate my computer. Where I'm typing it looks really long, so if it's not, I'm really sorry, I'll get the next one up soon, and I'll try some how to get it longer, there's just no telling with my computer. Bye!


	3. Chapter 3

I own nothing and no one of the Teen Titans unfortunately

* * *

Raven and Starfire stared at the little girl. She had long black hair, and since she was crying, they couldn't see her face. She couldn't have been more than 7 years old, if that.

"What do we do?" Starfire asked. "If this truly is the villain we seek, I do not wish to harm her any longer. She is small. And who is the 'he' of which she spoke?"

"I don't know Starfire" Raven finally said. "but you're right. She is responsible, but we can't hurt her. Let's take her to Robin" She knelt down next to the little girl. "Hey, um, can you get up?" _This isn't just a kid Raven_ She told herself. _She's still a criminal_. "Get up" She said briskly, changing her tactics. "We're taking you to Robin" Sniffling, the little girl obeyed. She had bright green eyes, and was very thin. She followed them silently to Robin and the others, head down.

"Who is this?" Robin cried. "I told you to go get the villain, not some girl!"

"But Robin!" Starfire cried. "This is the villain we seek! Friend Raven and I found her in an alley! She was crying and begging our forgiveness, and saying how she is truly, truly sorry!" Robin glared down at the little girl.

"Is this true? We're heroes you know, and if this is a joke, it's not funny" She shook her head, and looked up for the first time.

"It's not a joke. I did all this, and I'm," She choked back a sob. "I'm really, I'm really" She wobbled back and forth. "Sorry" She breathed, then collapsed on the ground at his feet, unconscious.

* * *

They looked at her for a moment, Robin, Beast Boy and Cyborg so shocked that they didn't realize what was happening until Raven nudged them.

"Look" She said. They looked up, and saw all the bubbles disappearing, all they fires put out, all the buildings reconstructing themselves, and all the people reappearing. Everyone cheered for the Titans, thinking they had defeated the villain. The Titans just looked back at the little girl who had caused all this.

"Villain or not, she's still a little kid" Cyborg said finally. "We should get her home" Robin nodded, and they all got in the T-Car, the little girl still unconscious on Starfire's lap. They drove home in silence, each of them thinking about the girl.

* * *

"Dudes! This is incredible!" Cyborg cried, looking at his machines. They were all home now, and in the infirmary. The little girl was laying unconscious on a bed with tubes and IVs strapped to her, and all sorts of tests were running on her.

"What's so incredible?" Robin asked, looking over at Cyborg curiously. The others looked up too, Raven from her book, Beast Boy from his food, and Starfire from the girl. She hadn't left the girl's side once, and it was clear she was worried.

"It's incredible that this kid is still alive!" Cyborg cried. "She's suffering from extreme dehydration, extreme starvation, extreme fatigue, extreme mental stress, extreme physical stress, extreme emotional stress, she's sick, she's got NO immune system whatsoever, and her powers are all messed up because they're in correlation with her body, so her body is all messed up! It's amazing she was conscious as long as she was! This kid is DIEING!"

"Oh no!" Starfire gasped. "Not my little ka-norf-ka!" They are stared at her.

"Starfire" Raven said. "We don't even know her name, you can't love her THAT much"

"Plus she's a criminal!" Robin cried. "She destroyed our city! You can't feel like that towards her Starfire!"

"All I see is a young child who has been forced to do something she does not wish to! Whoever forced her is the villain, not she!" Starfire cried angrily. "Can you not see how hurt she is? You heard Cyborg speak, she was abused greatly! It was not her fault!"

Robin sighed._ Pick your battles_. He told himself. "Okay Starfire" He said finally. "We'll wait until she wakes up, then we'll talk. Okay?" She nodded happily.

* * *

Three days went by, and still she did not wake. Starfire was still by the girl's side as much as she could be between missions. Cyborg walked into the infirmary at three o'clock from getting something to eat to see Starfire standing by the bedside. "Star" He said softly, coming to stand beside her. "You need to get some rest. Go to sleep girl." She shook her head sadly, hugging herself. He leaned down to look at her. "Why do you care so much about this kid?"

She shook her head again. "I am not certain" She said softly. "But this girl is sad and unloved. No one cares for her. I could tell as soon as we happened upon her. She is alone, and I feel sorry for her. I can not leave."

Cyborg looked at the little girl silently. He remembered about after his accident, when everyone avoided him because of how he looked, and how alone he had felt. Finally, he reached a decision. "All right, stay here if you want. But at least take a pill that'll give your system a boost"

She nodded happily, overjoyed. "Oh yes! Thank you friend! Most glorious wondrous thanks!" She swallowed the pill, and Cyborg headed towards the door.

"If you feel tired Star, get some sleep. Sleep on one of the other beds if you gotta, but if you're tired, go to sleep. She'll still be here when you wake up" She nodded absentmindedly, focused on the little girl. After awhile, she finally did get tired, so she curled up on the bed next to the one the girl was on, and fell peacefully asleep.

Cyborg smiled, unseen. The pill did give her a boost, but also made her sleepy. She hadn't slept at all since the girl had come. He had a feeling the girl reminded Star of herself too.

* * *

Well? What do you think? I'm trying hard, but this is still my first, so I have lots to learn still. Please review, even though I'm not going to hold my story hostage for reviews. It's too hard! L Thanks! J


	4. Chapter 4

I own nothing and no one of the Teen Titans unfortunately

* * *

When Starfire woke up, the little girl was still fast asleep. Suddenly, a monitor that was hooked up to the girl turned red, a loud siren started blaring, and the girl let out a heart-wrenching scream of pain and fear. Starfire covered her ears, and yelled as loud as she could, "Friends! Friends! Come quickly!" The other Titans dashed in, Robin in the lead. He stopped, looking disgusted.

"Star, I thought you were hurt. You don't need to get all panicky over a criminal." He turned away, frowning. Cyborg hurriedly typed commands into the monitor. Nothing happened. Then, there was a sound like someone taking a big breath. The wailing and screeching siren stopped, and the monitor stopped being red.

"What happened?" Beast Boy cried.

"Who cares?" Robin asked angrily, still not looking at the girl on the bed.

"Please! What was wrong?" Starfire asked worriedly.

"I told you Star! She's a criminal. You can't worry about her. She destroyed the city!" Robin cried.

"Dude! What is your _problem?_" Cyborg yelled at Robin. "Yeah dude, she's a criminal, we get it. But she's still a little kid!"

"Just tell us what happened already, before I get mad" Raven ordered Cyborg calmly.

He nodded, and turned back to the screen. "I don't get what happened. It's weird. A whole bunch of adrenaline poured into her system, and her heart started goin' a mile a minute. Her stress levels went up really high, really fast, then went back to normal. I don't get it. Yo Rae, think you can go in her mind and see what's up?"

She nodded, closed her eyes, and started chanting her mantra. "Azarath Metrion Sinthous, Azarath Metrion Sinthous, Azarath Metrion Sinthous" She opened her eyes, and shook her head. "Something's blocking me from her. I can't get in." The others looked at the ground, unsure of what to do next. Suddenly, the little girl shot up into a sitting position, gasping for breath.

* * *

She looked up at them all, fear written all over her face. "Wh-where, where am I?" She asked hesitantly, flinching as if she expected to be hit.

"You were unconscious for so long friend!" Starfire cried. "I was so worried! You did the passing out as we brought you to the others, and have been so for four days. Robin is not happy you are here, but I am most pleased my friend!"

The little girl stared at her. "Friend?" She finally whispered, staring in disbelief at Starfire.

"Yes, friend! Do you not know of friendship?"

"I, I know the _theory_ of it" The girl said hesitantly. "But I've, I've never actually had a friend before. Never." She looked at Starfire and Beast Boy and Cyborg, who were in shock, with a frightened look on her face, and curled up in a ball. "I'm sorry! I don't know what I did wrong, but I'm really really sorry! Please don't hit me!"

"Why would we hit you?" Beast Boy managed. The little girl uncurled, and looked at them, frightened, and wary. The others just looked at her. Raven's eyes were wide, but that was it. She had never had friends before the Titans, but now she couldn't imagine life without them anymore. Cyborg looked shocked. He couldn't believe that no one would befriend this little girl. Beast Boy's eyes were wide, and he looked dumbstruck. Robin was watching the girl suspiciously. Starfire just looked like she was about to cry.

Out of the blue, Starfire scooped the girl up and hugged her tightly. "Oh little one! How could you not have friends? I feel much of the sadness for you! I am Starfire? What is your name? I shall be your first friend!"

The little girl just hung there, looking shocked. "Wh-what are you doing?" She asked Starfire wonderingly.

"I am giving you a hug of course silly!"

"A…. hug?"

"Oh yes! Have you never experienced the joy of a hug before?"

She shook her head slowly. "….No…" She shook her head rapidly. "My, my name's Black Phoenix. And I, I'd really like to be your friend" She looked down at her hands. "If you still like me that is. No one ever does" She looked so sad, that Cyborg just had to say something, just to break through her sadness.

"I'm gonna go ahead and say you're okay to go. I think Robin wants to talk to you" She nodded, and slid off the bed. As she did, her stomach growled loudly. Cyborg smiled. "But first girl, we're gettin' you somethin' to eat"

She looked up at him in shock. "Really?"

"O' course! Come on, I'll get you somethin"

"Oh yes!" Starfire cried happily. "I shall come as well!"

* * *

Sorry about the end, but I have to go NOW otherwise my mom is not going to be very happy with me. So please review, and I hope you liked it! I'll update soon, promise! Bye!


	5. Chapter 5

I own no one, blah blah blah blah blah

* * *

The little girl sat on the floor in front of the Titans, inhaling a sandwich. Starfire had tried to get her to sit next to her on the couch, but Black Phoenix had turned pale and started shaking, so they had dropped the subject. When she had finished, she looked up at the Titans uneasily. "I'm sorry for taking too long. I should've waited. I'm sorry" Cyborg looked at her, speechless. She had just eaten a quadruple-decker roast beef, steak, ham, and mustard sandwich in less than 30 seconds.

"It's fine girl, chill" He said, trying to put her at ease. It seemed to work the tiniest bit, so he kept talking, in the tone you would use with a hurt, frightened animal. "You barely took anytime at all. You must be _starving" _She nodded uneasily.

* * *

"Okay," Robin said, standing up. "Now that you're not on the brink of death, we need answers" Black Phoenix nodded eagerly, ready to be useful. "Who do you work for?"

Her face turned ashen. Obviously that was a bad choice for the first question. "I, I don't know" She gulped, her face still ashen. "I'm only allowed to call him Master. Nothing else. Never anything else"

Robin snorted, already exasperated. "Then what does he _look_ like?"

She gulped again, and shrank back. "I'm so sorry, I don't know! I'm sorry! I'm not allowed to look at his face. I'm so sorry!" She wailed. "I promise I'll be good, I promise! I'm so sorry! Just don't beat me, I really don't know, _I'm sorry!!"_ She wailed, sobbing. But she quickly dried her tears, and looked at the floor. "I'm ready for my punishment" She said bleakly. The others stared at her.

* * *

"Punishment?" Beast Boy finally asked. She nodded silently. "Why would we punish you?"

She looked up at him, confusion written all over her face. "I failed you twice. And I cried. And crying is forbidden"

Beast Boy sank to the floor next to her, finally realizing just how much she had been scared by whoever she had served. He put his arm around her shoulder Black Phoenix shrank back at first, but slowly, tensely, went back to him. "We would _never_ beat you" HE promised her. "No matter what happens, we won't beat you. I promise"

She looked up at him. "Really?"

"Oh yes!" Starfire swooped down, and hugged her. "We would never harm our friend!"

"Unless you do something to deserve it" Raven put in, her eyes softening as Black Phoenix flinched. "Not really. I wasn't serious. We would never"

Black Phoenix looked up, and smiled, the first smile they had seen from her. It was so sweet, like she had never had anything to smile about before. The others couldn't help but smile back at her. Even Robin and Raven smiled at her. "If you can't tell us who you work for," Robin started, a little gentler, "Then tell us who you are, how old you are, and how you came to work for whoever you do work for" She nodded, looking happy that he hadn't pressed. "But come up here on the couch with us"

Her face paled again, and she gulped. "I, I'm sorry, but, I never have before, it's forbidden. I'm always on the ground" She looked at the ground. "I'm sorry" Robin looked at her, emotions swirling inside him. Pity, wariness, protectiveness, suspicion, happiness that she had opened up a little, and worry that his team was falling for a trap.

_She's tricking you_ A voice whispered to him. _This is another plan of Slade's. As soon as you all accept her, he'll kill you all. Don't fall for one of the oldest tricks in the book. _But then another voice spoke up.

_She's really in danger. She's really hurt. She's really scared. Do you really think anyone could act this well? And the terror in her eyes when she thought she had done something wrong when we all were shocked that she'd never had a friend. No one could fake that kind of fear. And you know it._

Nodding to himself, Robin reached down and pulled Black Phoenix onto the couch next to him and Starfire. "You're with us now. It's all right." She looked uneasy, but nodded anyway.

"Okay. Here goes." She took a deep breath.

* * *

I have to get off now, my psycho brother wants to get on. He's going to write stuff

Jessica is a poo poo head. Njfgdhj sd !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! J

He's 11 and has issues. Don't ask…..


	6. Chapter 6

I own no one, which is good because the series would really suck if I did. Besides, I would much rather be Raven or someone amazing like her. To the story!

* * *

_She took a deep breath. "Here goes"_

* * *

"My name is Black Phoenix. I am 6 years old, and a orphan. I never knew my parents. All I know is that they left me to die when I was a baby under a highway. I lived on the streets until I was 4, all by myself. I never relied on anyone, and I did little jobs whenever I could to get money. I did as well as I could, but one day, I was walking along the side of the road, when out of no where, I was grabbed and hauled into a limo. There was a strange man there, and he told me that I would be his apprentice from now on. I didn't like the look in his eyes, so I tried to leave. But he punched me twice, and I passed out."

* * *

"When I woke up, I was chained to a post, and wearing the outfit I'm wearing now. He told me that I was his apprentice, and that I was going to steal for him and serve him for the rest of my life whether I liked it or not. He put me through intense training to toughen me up. Reflex, fighting skills, stealing, self defense, and more. If I even _thought_ of doing something wrong, or breaking one of his rules, or answering back, he would beat me up real bad. I did _everything_ he wanted me to. I stole, I, I k-killed, I fought, I took hostages, I threatened, I did so much bad stuff!" Her lip trembled, and her eyes got a little watery, but she quickly wiped them away, and continued her story. "But I also did lots of menial tasks. I cooked, I cleaned, I did laundry, I did everything. I was a slave in everything but the name. I hated it, but he had done something so I could never do anything he didn't like. It must have gone away when I was unconscious. But it was horrible with him"

She looked at them with pleading eyes, the afternoon light throwing shadows on her face, and making her look even more pitiful. "You aren't gonna make me go back to him are you?"

"No." Cyborg told her. "Never"

"Whoever that guy was, he was absolutely _horrible_ to you" Beast Boy cried.

"Oh yes!" Starfire said quickly. "We would never make you go back to such a horrible place such as that!"

"I have an idea" Robin said quietly. "we have a database of all the criminals that ever existed in Jump City. Maybe you're _master_" He spat out the word like he would rather have died than used it like that. "Is on there. Are you ready to look?" Black Phoenix nodded, and yawned widely.

Cyborg chuckled. "Maybe she should sleep first. All this musta taken a lot out of her. She's only six after all"

Robin nodded reluctantly. "You can sleep on the couch for tonight." She nodded quickly.

"No" Raven said quietly, shocking them all. "She can sleep in my room. Come on Black Phoenix" She left, and Black Phoenix quickly scurried after her.

The other Teen Titans watched them leave, shocked. "What the?" Cyborg said quietly.

"What's gotten in Raven?" Robin asked, stunned.

"Yes, she has never allowed any of _us_ to see her room, and now our new friend can see it after only a day? What has happened to our friend Raven?" Starfire asked worriedly.

"THE WHOLE WORLD'S GONE INSANE!!!!!!!!!!!" Beast Boy yelled, racing around the room, failing his arms. "_WE'RE ALL GONNA DIE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_"

* * *

Raven silently led Black Phoenix to her room. Black Phoenix looked around, awed. "Cool" She finally said. Raven was surprised. Most people, (if they ever got to see it) would probably think it was creepy or scary, and consequently would feel the same way about her. She liked this girl.

"This is my room" She finally said. "I have two mattresses, so you can just pull one out and sleep on it tonight." Black Phoenix nodded obediently. "Now, do you see this chest?" Raven asked, pointing to an old, wooden chest. Black Phoenix nodded again. "_Do not touch it. _Okay?" To her relief, the little girl simply nodded, and didn't ask any questions. "Good. Because Beast Boy would probably rifle around in it, mess with things, and get himself eaten and killed"

She levitated her bed, and pulled a mattress out. Setting it on the floor, she crawled into bed, pulled a blanket off, and tossed it to Black Phoenix. "Good night"

"Good night" The little girl said quietly. About ten minutes went by, and Raven was actually getting tired, when she heard a small, pitiful voice say, "Raven?"

She sighed. "Yes?"

"I'm really sorry, but, can I sleep with you tonight? I'm worried that Master'll come and get me. I'm scared."

Her scared little voice made Raven's heart melt. "Okay. Come on in"

"Oh thank you!" Raven heard rustling, and felt a little body slip under the covers next to her. "Thank you"

"You're welcome"

"Raven?"

"_Yes_?"

"Thank you for everything. You're really nice" Her breathing slowed, letting Raven know she had fallen asleep. Raven just lay there for awhile, alternating between staring out the window, and staring at the little girl laying next to her.

* * *

I hope it's long enough, I'm trying, I really am! Please review and let me know what you think. I'll update soon!


	7. Chapter 7

Sorry it's so late, I only get a half hour on the computer as it is, and I've been SO busy lately I haven't been able to get on at ALL!!! I do not own the Teen Titans or anything to do with them

* * *

The next morning, Raven awoke suddenly, feeling something pressed up against her. _What the-? Oh yeah, Black Phoenix was scared. Good thing I remembered, or I would've hurt her._ "Hey" She nudged Black Phoenix gently. "Get up"

"Yes Master!" Black Phoenix cried panicky, scrambling out of bed. Her eyes cleared, and she blinked. "Oh. I-I'm sorry. I thought you were-"

"Your master" Raven finished for her. Black Phoenix gulped nervously, but nodded. Raven sighed. "It's alright. He's not here. He won't hurt you ever again." The little girl nodded obediently, still looking a little doubtful. "Come on" Raven said, sweeping out of the room. She smiled as she heard the little girl's feet pitter patter after her quickly. She realized that she really was fond of the girl. And she also liked the idea of having her own little shadow.

* * *

"Hey Raven. Hey Black Phoenix. What's up my little girl?" Cyborg crowed. Raven smiled inwardly. The team had really become fond of the little girl, who had really opened up to them. "Who wants pancakes?" Cyborg yelled, holding up a huge plate of gigantic pancakes.

"Oh yes!" Starfire cried, zooming over. "I would love many cakes of pans please!"

"Yeah! Me too" Robin said, coming over to sit down next to Starfire.

"Yeah! You're a great chief Cyborg!" Beastboy said, sliding in next to Raven.

She moved away. "I think I'll stick to herbal tea if it's all the same to you"

"Suit yourself" Cyborg said, forking mounds of pancakes onto people's plates. "Yo Phoenix, you want some pancakes?"

She looked at the plate cautiously. "..Pan…cakes?"

Jaws dropped to the floor from every single Titan. _"You don't know what pancakes are?" _Beastboy cried, shocked. She flinched back, and shook her head nervously. "Oh my god! Then you _have_ to eat them. Cyborg! Lots!"

Cyborg dumped the four biggest pancakes Raven had ever seen on Black Phoenix's plate. She watched the little girl's eyes widen. Cautiously, Black Phoenix tore a piece off, and put in her mouth. Her eyes widened even more as she chewed and swallowed. "That was _good!_" She cried, eyes glowing. They all laughed as she dug in with gusto.

Raven noticed with sadness that the little girl ate like she hadn't eaten in years even though she had devoured a huge sandwich yesterday. When everyone was done, Robin stood up. "Ready to look at the database?" She gulped, but nodded. She stood up, and followed him to a computer. He clicked some keys, and pulled up the opening page. "Alright. Here you go. Just tell us if-" Suddenly, the siren started wailing. Robin sighed. "Alright, you can look at it later. You want to do some good?"

She nodded quickly. "Oh yes please!"

"Then come with us. Titans go!" They ran to the T Car, jumped in, and drove downtown. When they got there, Control Freak was coming out of a DVD store with a huge sack.

* * *

"Stop right there Control Freak!" Robin yelled. "It's time for you to give up"

"Never" Control Freak sneered as he whipped out his remote. "TV monsters, attack!" Huge plasma screen TVs with teeth and arms and legs rose up out of the ground, and attacked.

One grabbed Raven, and pulled her towards it's mouth. "Oh no you don't" She growled. "No one eats me. Azarath Metrion Sinthous!" The TV monster exploded.

"Hey!" Cyborg cried as a camping TV started gnawing on his blaster. "Dude! Not cool!" He looked at it, and grinned. "He's just a little guy" He said as he flicked it off.

Black Phoenix yelped as two little TVs jumped her from behind, and a huge one picked her up. "Bring her to me" Control Freak ordered. "I want to see what she can do. Maybe she can even be my _minion_" He said, wiggling his eyebrows.

"No way!" Black Phoenix yelled. "Someone else already claimed me, and I didn't stay with him! If the Titans will have me, I'll stay with them. But I'm not being anyone else's slave! _Let me go!"_ She yelled. The TV flickered red and black, then exploded. A huge piece fell on Control Freak, and knocked him out.

"Woo-hoo!" Cyborg yelled. "Great job Phoenix!"

She blushed, and looked down at her feet. "Thanks"

"That was cool" Beast Boy chimed in, slapping her on the back. She flinched, but grinned.

"Yeah" Robin said hesitantly. "That was good for your first time"

She smiled, and but winched as Starfire hugged her tightly. "Oh yes! Truly well done my friend!"

Black Phoenix smiled again, and looked hopefully at Raven. Raven smiled slightly. "Nice work kid" Black Phoenix beamed, overjoyed.

"This calls for celebration!" Cyborg cried.

"Pizza!!" Beast Boy cheered.

Robin smiled. "Alright alright. Pizza it is"

* * *

"Woo-hoo!" Beast Boy yelled. They drove to the pizza place, and immediately began arguing over the pizza topping.

"Cheese!"

"One of everything!"

"Cheese, and pepperoni, and green frosting, and sprinkles!"

"All Meat Supreme!"

"Dude! I am _not _eating meat!"

"So what? _I_ can!"

"Pepperoni with shrimp would be most agreeable, yes?"

"Shrimp is meat Star"

"Oh. I am sorry"

"Let's settle down and get cheese okay?"

"Cheese? Boring! Veggie Paradise!"

"Meat Supreme!"

"Veggie Paradise!"

"Meat Supreme!'

"Veggie Paradise!"

"Meat Supreme!"

"_Shut up and order already!!!!"_

"Sorry Raven. Okay team, we'll get cheese pizza with half sausage, and half veggies. Okay? Good." They all ate the pizza happily, but Robin was set on knowing who Black Phoenix's 'master' was. When they got home, he set up the database again. "Here you go Black Phoenix. They're arranged by order of danger. I put my own notes on what I think of the villains. Just call us when you find your _master_" He spat the word out again. Black Phoenix nodded uneasily, eyeing the database warily.

He had only gone three steps when he heard her gasp. "That's him" She breathed. "My master" She gagged, and slumped in the chair. As Cyborg picked up the unconscious girl, Robin snuck a peek at the screen. Slade's face stared back at him.

* * *

Dun-dun-dun!!!!!!!!! How many of you guessed it was him? That many of you? :( Oh well. I hope you like it. Sorry again for it being so late


	8. Chapter 8

Hello! I'm ba-ack! Did ya miss me? No? :(-promptly falls to knees and begs- PLease forgive me! I'm SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO sorry for updating so late! My computer crashed like 4 TIMES and I had to retype everything EVERY SINGLE TIME because my computer is a DINOSAUR I am so sorry to those people who are actually bothering to read this story. SORRY!!! In the beginning, Black Phoenix is having a little trouble with her memories of her master, so when she remembers him, she thinks she's still with him in his lair. I do not own the Teen Titans or anything to do with them

Black Phoenix woke up in the infirmary. _Where am I?_ She wondered hazily. _What am I doing here?_ Then she remembered. _Oh yeah. My master. My master!_

She leaped up, wobbled a bit, but stayed upright. _Oh he'll be so mad! I was mean yesterday, so now he's gonna_ kill_ me! Oh, what am I going to do? He's sure to put me right into training, and I still haven't healed from yesterday, or the day before! Plus he had fun last night, so that doesn't help to say the least!_

She slipped, and went sprawling, but quickly picked herself back up. _Have to hurry have to hurry!_ She thought desperately, pounding at the key pad next to the door._ When did he get keypads in my cell? Usually it's got lasers and tripwires and huge locks. Oh well, it's probably a test like last time. Only this time there's no lava, or anything trying to eat me. Weird. Oh well, gotta hurry!  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

She finally broke the keypad, and raced out the door, promptly colliding with Cyborg. "Whoa there little lady! Where do you think you're goin'?"

"Huh? What? Cyborg! Oh thank God! I thought I was back with Master!" She hugged him tightly, but immediately flinched and let go when she realized what she was doing. "I'm sorry"

Cyborg smiled down kindly at her. "It's all right. You're scared. It's okay"

She smiled uneasily up at him as the others came in. Starfire immediately flew over and hugged her, making Black Phoenix gasp for air. "Oh my poor ka-norf-ka! I am truly sorry for your pain!"

When Starfire let go, Black Phoenix looked up at Robin as he watched her. "You don't like my master. I don't either, but you put some really mean stuff there about him"

"How do you remember what I wrote?" Robin asked as he sat her up on the bed. "You only saw it for a few seconds."

She sniffled. "I have a photographic memory. I remember everything on it"  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Robin's heart sank. After a few extremely hard and irritating nights of having to deal with Slade he had logged onto the database and wrote what he would like to do to the man. There were some very gruesome ideas on there. Not to mention some extremely bad words. It had been a good way of dealing with his stress though, and he had a feeling that after this was over, he would have a lot more to put on there.

Black Phoenix looked up at him tearfully, making his heart bleed. He really had softened towards her. "You hate me now don't you?" She tearfully stated. "Because I was his apprentice and slave"

Robin studied her for a moment, and decided to tell her. "Guys, can you leave? I want to talk to her by myself"

Cyborg nodded. "Come on guys." As they excited, Cyborg said. "Okay. We all know that Robin's gotten a little better 'bout the poor girl, but I'm still worried 'bout her. Come on" He led them to a barley visible door, and opened it. Inside, there were stairs. They climbed them, and when they got to the top, they could see down into the infirmary. They watched as Robin sat down next to Black Phoenix.

Black Phoenix flinched as Robin sat next to her. "I think I need to tell you something." He said finally.

She looked at him curiously. "What?"

He sighed. "You're not Slade's first apprentice. There were two others before you"

Her eyes gleamed hopefully. "Really?"

He nodded. "The first one was named Terra. We met her before Slade did. She had some trouble with her powers, but she was a great friend. Her trouble with her powers got worse and worse though. Slade convinced her to join him, saying that he would help her control her powers. We didn't know that though. She left without telling us why, and came back, saying that she had improved her powers. But this time, she was a spy for Slade."

Black Phoenix gasped. "That's horrible! What did you do when you found out?"

"We were all heart broken of course, and we each tried our hardest to change her mind. But we couldn't."  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Beast Boy let out a sigh of relief, thankful that Robin hadn't said that he had been in love with Terra.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"It turned out that once she began having doubts and disobeying him, Slade took control of her body via her suit" Robin continued. "She tried to fight it, but he won. In the end, he was about to force her to kill Beast Boy, when she was able to resist him, and killed him. To do that, she started having lava pour in. But her powers got out of control, and it didn't stop. If left, it would've destroyed the city. But instead she decided to sacrifice herself. She made us escape, while she stayed behind to stop the lava. She stopped it, and city was saved, but she was turned to stone."

Black Phoenix gasped, shaking Robin out of his revere. "Were you able to reverse it?" She whispered. Robin shook his head.

"Believe me, we tried our hardest, but we still can't figure out a way to break the spell. Her statue is still there. Maybe some day we can take you to it." As if anticipating Black Phoenix's question, he shook his head again. "We don't hate her for what she did. She was frightened and confused. She had a blessing and a curse at the same time. It was too much power for her to deal with. I don't think any of us would be able to deal with it."

Black Phoenix nodded, silent for a moment. Finally, she asked, "Who was the other apprentice?"

Robin took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "I was."

Again, I want to apoligize for updating so late if there's anyone out there who cares. I'll update really soon this time for real for real I PROMISE!


	9. Chapter 9

Hello again! I tried to update fast!

Thank you to the reviewers

**MrUnclePeanuts**-Ha ha! I did the oldest trick in the book as you pointed out. Thanks for favoriteing (is that a word?) my story. Oh, and when you die, I have full rights to your name. It is awesome.

**KF fan**- I know, I know. I went to look at my story, and I thought, _wow_ I messed up a lot on the punctuation. Thanks for your other three reviews.

**Elihu**- Thanks for the advice. I will try to go slower, I promise. I hope you didn't get sucked into the vacuum. J

I own no one and nothing, blah blah blah

Black Phoenix POV

The words echoed over and over in my head. _I was. I was. I was. I was. _

I pulled away like he had burned me, my eyes wide with horror. I scotched away from him until my side pressed against the wall. One of the few people that I actually trusted and admired had betrayed me with two words. _I was._ How could he have been Master's apprentice? He was so strong and courageous! He always knew what to do. How could he have submitted to Master? He was too strong, too strong willed. I flinched and yelped as he touched my leg, and instantly regretted it. He looked so sad. He looked up at me, but averted his eyes when he saw me looking. That had never happened before to me. It made me uncomfortable. Usually _I_ was the one avoiding people's eyes.

"I'm sorry." He said softly.

I looked at him with wide eyes, shocked. What did he have to apologize about? It's not like he was me. I was always doing things wrong ,and doing bad things, and misbehaving. Why was he apologizing?

"I shouldn't've sprung that on you" He said softly. "I just wanted to tell you so you knew that I know what you're going through. I'm sorry"

I inched closer, wary but happy that he had explained. I touched his arm with a shaking hand. "It's alright. Why did you become a slave to Master?"

He sighed. "He wanted me. He needed an apprentice, and chose me. I would've refused, but he had shot my friends, and there were tiny bombs or something in their bloodstream. If I disobeyed him or had walked away from him then, he would've killed them, destroying them from the inside out. Eventually my friends figured it out, and came to rescue me. Slade hates losing as much as I do. I touched the ball that held the bombs, and made them go into my system. If he destroyed my friends, he would destroy his apprentice."

I looked at him with wide eyes. Master had done that? It didn't surprise me, but I had figured he got his way by beating other people to a pulp, not putting bombs in them.

He continued. "Cyborg got them out when we got home. But I went through the same things you did. I stole, I robbed, my friends don't know this, but I held hostages, and made threats too. I never had to kill anyone though, but I also did menial tasks. And, also," He looked uncomfortable, and studied his knee. I looked, but couldn't find anything unusual about it.

"And, one day," He began again slowly, and hesitantly. "I, I don't know if it happened to you but, one day, I, I was scrubbing the floor, and,"

With a sinking feeling in my stomach, I realized what he was talking about. "Me too" I whispered.

He looked up at me, shocked. "You too?" When I nodded, a low growl came from his throat. "That _bastard_." His shyness and awkwardness returned, and he continued. "I, I was scrubbing the floor, and I heard him come up behind me, and as he walked past me, he patted my head and said, "Good boy" and walked on. That was it. I puzzled about it for the rest of the day, but-"

"Didn't dare ask" I whispered.

He nodded. "Then the next day he ran his hand up my back as I scrubbed. Then the next-"

"The hair smoothing"

"Then in the middle of battle practice he kissed me. Did you fight back?"

I shook my head. "I had a shock collar on. A really painful one."

He nodded. "Me too. He had it up on high all the time. After I left, I still felt it on my skin for days. And the next time we fought one on one he would whisper 'bad boy'."

I flinched, but he didn't notice.

"And I could feel it shocking me. But it wasn't there. It was just my memory. And then the next day as I was scrubbing-he liked the lair practically shining-"

I nodded. I remembered. Oh how I remembered.

"The next day I was scrubbing, and I didn't even hear him come up behind me! All of a sudden I just felt his finger hook my pants, and before I could react he had pulled them down and was inside me."

I shuddered violently, remembering my first time. "Horrible." I breathed

He nodded. "He wasn't slow, wasn't gentle, just plunged into me. I struggled, but he wouldn't let go. I screamed and yelled and tried to kick and punch and bite him but he didn't stop. And when he was done, he just flipped me over effortlessly like I weighed nothing more than a bug, and did me again. He did it over and over, all the time. And when I struggled, he would press a button on his wrist and clamps would come out of the ground and pin me there. I couldn't bear it."

I shuddered again and drew closer to him, his presence chasing away the memories. At least most of them. "Did he play 'games' with you too?"

He nodded, and I was relived. At least I wasn't alone anymore. Someone else had gone through it with me.----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Robin POV

She crawled into my lap, and I held her close. She was real, she was here. She was keeping the memories away. I shook as the feeling of worthlessness flooded through me again. It had come the first time Slade did me, and grew stronger the first time he did me 15 times in one day. I had felt like I _deserved _to be hurt. I had _deserved _to be raped and treated so horribly. But then I remembered different, and had fought him even harder. I could hardly believe I had told my darkest secret to a little girl. Because she had gone through it too.----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Normal POV

The other Titans stood behind the glass, speechless, shocked into silence.

Well? Well? What did ya think? Thanks again to the reviewers and sorry if I missed anyone although I don't think I did. See ya! Bye! Oh! And thanks for not sugar coating your reviews. Bye for real this time! Bye!


	10. Chapter 10

Bonjour! That's French for, hello! I updated as fast as I could, and…… I don't know what I was going to write next. Oh well, **I OWN NO ONE AND NOTHING!**I had three bowls of ice cream last night, don't blame me.----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Normal POV

Robin and Black Phoenix exited the infirmary, both subdued, each thinking about their own experiences with Slade. They entered the main room to see the others busily pretending they hadn't spied on the two, and witnessed Robin's confession. Robin looked at them, eyebrows raised. "What's going on?" 

"Nothing." They all chorused. 

Robin nodded. "I'll be in my room with Black Phoenix." He said, and took Black Phoenix away.

"Why did you leave?" Black Phoenix demanded. "_I _can tell they're hiding something."

Robin smiled as they went to his room. "Because I know my team." 

Sure enough, a few moments later, Starfire came floating into the room, so depressed she was barely off the ground. She held one of her arms, looking ashamed, stood on the ground, and looked at Robin meekly. "Friend Robin? I, I am very ashamed, but I have something to tell you."

Robin kept the grin off his face, knowing it would either hurt Star's feelings, or get her angry. _How did I know?_ He thought smugly. "What is it Star? You can tell me. I won't get mad."

She sighed, and looked gloomier. "I fear that you will my friend. We betrayed your trust and disobeyed your orders. You see we," She stopped, looking ashamed.

Robin pulled her down onto the bed. He didn't know what she was hiding, but he was sure it couldn't be that bad. "It's okay Star. Tell me."

"We, when you told us to leave, so you could converse with friend Black Phoenix alone, we were worried, because you have not always been so joyful and non harmful to her," 

Robin decoded that in his brain, and came up with him not always being nice to Black Phoenix. 

"We went into a hidden room that Cyborg had so we could look down and observe you, so we could intervene if you decided to do harm to Black Phoenix. I am truly sorry Robin. I betrayed your trust."

Robin sighed, and tried to control his anger. If he didn't, Star would get upset. "Star," He said tensely, gritting his teeth together. "Get. Out." She nodded glumly, and left, not floating.

I looked at Robin uneasily. I had seen my master get the same look on his face whenever something went wrong or I messed up. So I quickly slunk out of the room, following Starfire. As if on cue, Robin let out a yell of frustration. Master had been right. He and Robin were wicked alike. Starfire looked at the floor, depressed. "Does he hate me now?" She whispered softly.

I looked up at her uneasily. I had never had anyone to comfort me before, but I knew how I would want to be comforted. I carefully put my hand on her back, and tried to comfort her. "He doesn't hate you Starfire. He really doesn't. I think that he would do anything to keep you guys from knowing that he was abused and molested by Master. He's just ashamed and frustrated. That's all. He doesn't hate you."

Her lip trembled, and finally tears spilled over. They gushed down her face like a flooded river. She bent down, and swept me up, into a bone-breaking hug. She squeezed me and hugged me, soaking me with her tears. Still sobbing, she sank down to sit on the floor, and cried some more, hugging me tightly. Through her sobs, she choked out, "Thank you Friend Black Phoenix. I, I am simply most depressed, and Friend Robin is most mad at me. He is _never _mad at me! I, I knew it was wrong to spy, but I did not wish to spoil my friend's fun! I, I betrayed him and I'm, I'm _sorry-y-y_" She sobbed, hugging me even closer. 

I could just sit there, letting her hug me and cry on me. No one had ever reached out to me for comfort. I had always been the one looking for comfort and never finding any. And now someone was reaching out to me. 

Another faint memory drifted into my head. A man's voice, comforting me. This happened a lot. Strange, vague memories that I could never recall. I stroked Starfire's hair comfortingly. " Shh, shh. It's all right, it's all right. Don't be upset. It's all right." 

She sniffled, and looked down at me. "Truly? It is not my fault? It is not my fault Friend Robin is mad?"

I shook my head, barely able to believe what I was daring to say. "It's Master's fault. It's Master's fault Robin got raped and molested. It's Master's fault Robin's mad. Not yours"

She sniffled again, and got up. She squeezed me again, this time jubilantly. "Oh gloriousness! You have rid me of 'the blues' ! Oh thank my friend! Thank you thank you!"

I laughed as she squeezed me tighter. "No problem Starfire. Um, Starfire? I can't, I can't breath."

"Oh!" She set me down, and we went into the main room. 

Cyborg looked up as we came in. "How'd it go?"

Starfire shook her head sadly. "Very, very badly. He is very angry."

"So he's furious." Beast boy interpreted. I nodded glumly. Poor Robin. Raven swept in the room silently, and I remembered my memories. Maybe she could help me. I let go of Starfire, and ran to Raven.

I don't know why it's like that, but it is. Hope you liked it! Bye!


	11. Chapter 11

Hello! Sorry about how the last chapter looked, I don't know how it did that, but hopefully it doesn't do that this time! Did you know that some "professionals" are arguing about whether Dora the Explorer is an illegal immigrant or not? When I read that I was like, "_Wow. _Get a _life._" What idiots. Anyways, on with the story!  
-

Robin POV

I let out a yell of anger and frustration. They had found out! I swept everything in arm's length away from me. I had never wanted them to know, never wanted them to find out. Slade hurting me like that was my third biggest secret, possibly even my _biggest _secret of all time, and they had found out. My team. My team who respected me, who looked up to me, who depended on me. I tried to protect all of them in battle, and now I couldn't protect them from the truth. What must they think of me? I couldn't even protect myself! I was hopeless, a screw-up, a mistake of a leader!

Cyborg should be in charge, not me! He had never allowed himself to be raped or molested! And if he had, he hadn't been stupid enough to open his heart up to a little girl and have the rest of us discover it! I was an _idiot!_ I paced, growling and swearing. I was stupid, so stupid! I had allowed myself to become a helpless victim. Me! A superhero, the leader of the Teen Titans! What would Batman think?

I lashed out with my foot angrily, and yelped with more surprise than pain as I kicked my dresser. Who cared what Batman thought? I was smart enough to know what I was. Useless! A coward! An idiot! A spineless weakling who didn't deserve to live! I growled, and stormed in circles around my room. I wasn't fit to be leader anymore. My team deserved a leader who could protect them from anything, who could protect _themselves_ from anything. I was not that leader. I had allowed my worst enemy to have complete control over me and violate me in every way. I was _pathetic! _

I stormed out of my room to the gym. I needed to do something. I needed to get stronger. I stormed into the gym, and began punching a punching bag, pretending it was me, punishing myself for being so stupid, so weak!

Then I stopped, and stared at the punching bag. It wasn't me I should be beating up, but Slade! Slade was the one who did this to me! I backed up, and did a running kick to the bag.  
-

Black Phoenix POV

Raven and I watched from around the corner as Robin leapt and spun, kicking and punching the bag furiously. He growled, and muttered, and yelled curse words that I knew from when Master had yelled at me. I looked up at Raven nervously. "Is, is he always like this when he, when he's mad?"

She rolled her eyes and shook her head. "Only when it involves Slade or when he's mad at himself."

I frowned. That didn't sound like Robin. "Why would Robin be mad at himself?"

She sighed. I was annoying her. But I couldn't help it. I wanted to know. Hopefully she didn't hit me. "Robin puts tremendous pressure on himself to be perfect at all times." She explained.

I nodded, wondering why he had to _try _to be perfect, when he already _was _perfect.

Raven went on to explain further. "Robin keeps as many things about himself secret. As far as I have been able to figure out, it's because he's afraid that one of the criminals that he fought with Batman will kidnap us to force us to reveal things about him."

I frowned. That sort of made sense, but not really.

She rolled her eyes. "Robin's not very good with reasoning when he's paranoid. Anyway, he always wants to keep us from getting hurt, so he's probably furious with himself for letting us find out about what Slade did to him. He gets very embarrassed about that sort of thing. It's no one's fault but Slade's, but Robin won't see it that way. Even though he didn't have a choice, he'll still hate himself for letting Slade do that to him."

I nodded. That sure made sense.

"Plus," She continued, " Robin's obsessed with Slade, so he's probably upset with himself that he didn't find out about you sooner and have us rescue you."

My heart warmed at the thought that they would have tried to rescue me without even knowing who I was or what I was like. But another part of me was cold with fear. Robin and Master were so alike. Master was obsessed with Robin, knew almost everything about him and wanted to know more. They were so alike. What if they were so alike that Robin would punish me like Master did if I got him mad?

I shuddered, and put the thought out of my head. No. No. Robin would never do that. Robin was _good._ He knew what Master had done to me, and the same things had happened to him. He would never punish me like Master did, no matter how mad I got him. He wouldn't.

There was a beeping noise, and Raven pulled out a yellow communicator with a black T on it. She opened, it and I heard Cyborg's voice, but couldn't make out what he was saying. She frowned, closed it, and stuck her head into the gym. "Robin," She said, chilling me to the bone. "It's Slade."  
-

I know, it's short, but the next will be much longer, I PROMISE! Well? What'd ya think? Please give constructive criticism, and tell me what you think! Please please please please please please please _please! _I will love you forever if you do. I hope you liked it, and I'm already working on the next chapter!


	12. Chapter 12

Hello! I tried to update fast, but… I have half a stinkin' hour to type a day. Mom and Dad's orders. Oh well. Hope you like this! Second to last chapter! WOOH! And yeah, I realize I _completely _messed up the communicator that Raven pulled out. Whoops. Sorry. Okay, on with the story!  
-

Black Phoenix POV

Robin ran out of the gym so fast Raven's cloak fluttered. Raven levitated me an' her so we were next to Robin. He looked scary mean. "Where is he?" He demanded in an icy voice that scared me.

I shrunk back against Raven, but she just rolled her eyes. "Probably in his lair. He's sending us a message."

Robin nodded, and stopped. We were in front of the main room. He looked at me thoughtfully and Raven and I lowered to the ground. "Black Phoenix, I don't want Slade to see you until I want him to. When we go in, you'll hide behind the couch. Got it?"

His tone of voice was not to be disobeyed. I nodded, but Raven shook her head. "No. She'll be safer with me. Black Phoenix, hide under my cloak, and stay there."

I looked up at Robin, and he nodded, so I nodded, and Raven moved her cloak a little for me to go under.  
-Raven POV

Why had I done that? Why did I tell her to go and hide next to me, under my cloak? I hadn't even thought about it. But I had felt an overwhelming need to protect her, so I had said it. I really needed to meditate when all this was over with.  
-Black Phoenix POV

I stood next to Raven, wrapped inside her cloak. I was scared. My Master had contacted the Teen Titans! He must know I'm here. I heard Robin say, "Let's go.", and Raven swept into the main room with me hurrying to keep hidden. She walked _fast!_ Of course her legs _were _about twice as long as mine.

"Hello Teen Titans." I heard my master sneer. I quivered and clung to Raven, and she put her hand on my back comfortingly. She was so nice to me. Why?

"What do you want Slade?" Cyborg demanded. He sounded real angry and mean.

I heard a cruel, sadistic laugh, and cringed. That was my Master. "Upset Cyborg? I only want what's mine. You see Titans, I believe you have something of mine. _And I want it back._"

"No way!" I heard Beast Boy cry out. "We won't give her to you!"

"Oh yes you will." My master hissed, his voice hardening, getting angry. I flinched again. "You will give her to me, or I will destroy you."

"Getting awful attached to an apprentice aren't you _Slade?_" I heard Robin ask condescendingly.

Master chuckled. "And what about you Robin? How do you feel about my newest apprentice?"

"You're a monster!" Robin yelled, startling me. "she's seven years old! You have no right to treat her like that. And this is a new low for you Slade. Kidnapping and abusing a girl this young, and treating her like she's, like she's,"

"A sex toy?" Master suggested, making me tremble. "Yes, I do suppose that's how I treated her sometimes."

I trembled again. Yes, that's what I was. Just a sex toy. I did everything Master wanted or he would beat me. And that's what he wanted. I shook my head angrily. I was so stupid! I had let Master control me! I could've fought back, I could've made it harder for him to control me, but I had just rolled over and submitted! I had been terrified out of my mind by the mere _sight _of him, but that was no excuse! I had been so weak, so stupid!

I was a little scared of this side of me. I had never been upset before. Only scared. I forced it out of my head, and listened to the conversation.

"_Sometimes?_" Robin cried, furious. I shrank back against Raven again, hugging her. "From what she told me, you did to her the same thing you did to me!"

"Ah. So you shared secrets? Aren't my two apprentices getting _cozy. _Now, _give me my apprentice._"

"Never!" Starfire cried. "You are a cruel, cruel man, and have hurt her most horribly. We will never give her back!"

"You'll have to go through all of us first!" Beast Boy threatened.

"We won't give her back!" Robin yelled.

"And if you think we are, you're crazy!" Cyborg cried, and I heard his arm morph into the plasma cannon.

"If you try to take her," Raven threatened in a cold, scary voice. "I'll kill you."

"Oh really?" Master asked, sounding amused. "Well what if she wants to come back?"

"She doesn't!" Beast Boy yelled.

"She'd be crazy to want to come back to you!" Cyborg cried.

"But what if she does? Black Phoenix, _come!_"

My legs twitched and buckled, and Raven muttered, "Slip out the back of my cloak, and then reveal yourself."

I nodded, and slipped out. I walked into my master's view, and he chuckled. "There you are. Do you want to come back and be my apprentice?"

_No!_ I shouted in my mind._ No! Never!_ But my tongue wasn't obeying. The suit was taking control again. Had Master just been playing with me, allowing me to do what I wanted before? The word was on the tip of my tongue. _Yes_.

I shook myself mentally. _Gain control! It's your body! Do what _you _want with it!_

But the word kept pushing me, trying as hard as it could to get off my tongue. _Yes. Yes._

My head spun, and I grabbed at it, feeling blood flow out of my head and down through my hair. The room reeled, and I stumbled around. My outfit crackled and popped, and still that word._ Yes. Yes. Yes! Say it! Say it you stupid girl!_ I shook my head wildly, and felt something hard hit my leg. There was a little bit of pain, but nothing compared to what was going on inside my head.

I stumbled, and fell to the floor. I writhed in unbelievable pain. Why was this happening? I had always been good-I tried at least- and now I was disobeying, being a _bad girl_. And Master _hated _bad girls. He punished bad girls.

_He's not my master anymore! _I yelled in my head in the one tiny spot that hadn't been overwhelmed with pain. _I don't want to obey him anymore! I never wanted to, but he made me! And now there are people who care for me, maybe even love me like a family. I don't want to go back! I want to stay with the Teen Titans! I'm not going back! No no no no no no no! I'm not going back! NO!_

The pain abruptly stopped, and I stood up. It came back as a dull throb, but I could handle it. I glared at Mas- no, what had Robin called him? Slade? Yeah, Slade. I glared at Slade. "I'm not going back with you. I want to stay with the Teen Titans. I _am_ staying with the Teen Titans. Master looked at me for a moment, then clicked a button. My suit fell off, and I was in a knee length black dress.

"Okay"  
-Most words! WOOH! Sorry, sugar did ya think? Please tell me or leave some constructive criticism for me! Thanks! Last chapter will be up ASAP! See you later!


	13. Chapter 13

We just had to put my albino pet rat Marshmallow to sleep. I have nothing cheerful to say. I respect your opinions, but if you say anything cruel or disgusting about her, I will hunt you down and kill you. I am _NOT _in the mood. I own nothing from Teen Titans.  
-

Black Phoenix POV

I stood there for a moment, shocked into silence as Slade's face vanished from the screen and it turned off.

_Okay._

I didn't know why he had set me free, hadn't a clue, but I could tell it wasn't a trick. It was real. He wouldn't be coming back for me. I was free.

"_WA-HOO!" _I yelled, jumping up and down, not able to keep it in anymore. I was free! Yes! Finally! _"WA-HOO!"_

I realized the others were just staring at me, and I stopped, but then Beast Boy yelled, "YES! WA-HOO!" And the others seemed to come to life, Cyborg cheering and clapping me on the back, Starfire swooping down and picking me up and hugging me until I could burst, and Raven smiling at me.

Robin came up, and smiled at me. "I knew you could do it. Good job."

I grinned up at him happily. "Thanks!"

"I'm buyin' pizza!" Cyborg called from the kitchen. "Who wants some? Black Phoenix?"

I nodded. Pizza was good! "Cheese please!"

"Dude! Vegetarian pizza!" Beast Boy yelled.

"I'm not fightin' you this time dude, because this is special, but next time you and I are _so _goin' at it!"

"Pizza with marshmallows and frosting and delicious pepperoni would be most delicious please!"

"… I'll ask for it Star!"

"Plain pepperoni would be good for me!" Robin called, still smiling at me. I grinned up at him again.

"Small cheese please." Raven said. We all stared at her. Even _I _knew that Raven _never _ate pizza.

"Really Rae?" Cyborg asked, bewildered.

"You _never _have pizza!" Beast Boy cried, waving his arms around. 'What's going on?"

She gave a little half smile. "Well, like Cyborg said, today is special. That was a small cheese Cyborg."

"Got it Rae!"  
-

A little whiles later, we were eating pizza at the table. I tried a bite of Starfire's pepperoni, marshmallow, and frosting pizza, and it was _good! _That was when Beast Boy cleared his throat uncomfortably. "Um, Robin, I was kinda wonderin', can Black Phoenix be part of the Titans?"

Robin looked up with a mouthful of pizza, looking surprised. "I thought she already was."

My face broke into a giant grin. I was a Teen Titan! Yay! Everything was going to be all right, and we were gonna live happily ever after, just like in a storybook!  
-

Normal POV

Slade watched the Teen Titans eat pizza and joke happily at their table, via his hidden cameras. His apprentice looked happy. No, Black Phoenix looked happy. No, _Eliza _looked happy.

He picked up a picture that sat next to his chair, and looked at it. It was one of those special digital picture frames that changed pictures every other minute. He watched it as it went from black to a picture of a newborn wrapped in a pink blanket, then to a picture of a smiling little girl with black hair and a grinning, cake smeared face under a banner that said, "Happy Second Birthday!"

He smiled at the memory. Then it changed to a picture of him holding the same little girl, who was sobbing. He was soothing her. The stupid camera had been sitting on the dresser and had malfunctioned, going off. Then there was him putting her to bed, in a big pink bed with tons of stuffed animals. He was in the act of kissing her good night. That stupid camera had _really _needed to be fixed. Then back to black.

He sighed, and set it back down. He missed his little girl. An old enemy had stolen her, erased her mind, and dumped her on the streets with no recollection of who she was. Of course he had never _really _hurt her. It had been things he put in her head, so that if she _did _miraculously escape and make it to the Titans, Robin wouldn't think he was going soft. Okay, maybe he _had _hurt her like that once or twice. But it had been beyond his control. He was taking pills for it. Lots of pills.

He sighed again, and whispered, _"Good night Eliza." _before turning the monitor off and leaving.

_Good night my little girl.  
-_

The end. What'd ya think? Did ya like it? I hope you did, because I liked working on it. Thanks again to those of you who reviewed and/or read along! Thanks a lot. Bye!


End file.
